


Not the Boston Tea Party

by TigerPrawn



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Babylon Nightclub, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The destination is the Boston Tea Party but the TARDIS lands in Babylon nightclub Pittsburgh. The Doctor becomes well acquainted with one of it's most well known patrons!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Boston Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2005 and posted on fanfic.net but decided to pop it up here. This fic is so totally 2005! It came from a conversation with a friend of mine about our 2 favourite shows... even ending up with a sims version of both of them living happily together. So, yeah. Random pairing but there you go :D

“We’re going to crash, Doctor.” Jack called over the noise of claxons as they hurtled through space. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” The Doctor dismissed his concern with a smile. “We never crash, do we Rose?” He looked at the girl, his smile widening.

“No Doctor. Never.” She grinned back as they were thrown from side to side only just managing to keep hold of the console. The spinning and the noise stopped shortly after a thud that indicated they had indeed landed rather than crashed. 

“Marvellous!” The Doctor continued to beam his enigmatic smile at his rather worn looking companions. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them spiritedly. “Boston Tea Party, December 16th 1773…” As he spoke he wandered around talking wistfully, before turning back to Rose and Jack. “Right, who wants to see the start of a revolution?” He was still beaming.

“You can’t seriously think, after that flight malfunction, we actually made it to 1773 Boston? We could be anywhere, we could be nowhere!” Jack pointed out in that rough American way of his. The way of a Captain. 

“Well…” The Doctor screwed up his face as he thought. “That’s part of the fun really isn’t it? Rose?” 

Rose smiled at the Doctor and then turned to Jack. “He’s right.” She nodded. 

Jack rolled his eyes, sometimes things were too reckless. “Well, I suggest I go out there first, assess the situation.” 

“Oh that’s right, the big macho man with his little ray gun and bananas should go storming out there and make sure it’s safe? I could do it, I do have experience with these things. Having tits doesn’t make me completely inept you know?” Rose was only half serious in what she was saying. The fight had the usual playful tone between the two of them. 

As they fought the Doctor moved towards the TARDIS door. “Right then.” He said quietly to himself. “I’ll just pop out for a peak.” Leaving the other two too busy to notice. 

As he stepped out of the door he couldn’t help but frown. “Yes, we may have been a little off target.” The TARDIS was right next to a door arch, looking one way he could see into a colourful room, strobe lights, loud music and louder clothes. The music seeped through the floor and air, creating what he could only describe as “thumpa thumpa”. He looked back in the other direction. In that direction the room was dark, walls and floor painted black – the odd noise issuing forth raising the Doctor’s curiosity. Slowly, a hand snaking down to the sonic screwdriver in his pocket, he stepped forward, into the darkened room. 

“Definitely not Boston… And Rose was so looking forward to a cuppa.” He chuckled to himself. As he said this he started to make out people around him in the dark, half naked bodies, eyes staring at him. He raised an eyebrow, then jumped a little as he felt a hand grab his ass. He turned quickly but there was no one there, or rather, there were lots of people, he just had no idea who was the guilty party. “Now, that’s not very polite.” He admonished them before turning back to continue on his way. 

As he turned he stepped into the path of a man, tall, good looking. His dark, slightly long fringe, falling in front of eyes that bore into the Doctor in an almost impersonal way. The Doctor was about to apologise for getting in the man’s way when he spoke.

“I haven’t seen you here before.” He looked the Doctor up and down. “I should know, I’ve _had_ everyone here before.” He gave a smile that was just a degree shy of cocky. 

The Doctor looked around the room, trying to make out anything at all. “Actually I think you’ll find I’ve been pretty much everywhere.” He said in a distant voice before pausing and continuing his look around, slipping his glasses out of his pocket and on his face, taking the place in. “Except maybe here… and where exactly in Boston are we?” 

“Boston?” The stranger smirked. “We’re in Pittsburgh.” He gave the Doctor a side on glance. “What are you taking?” He grinned with a raised eyebrow, leave it to a fag to float through Babylon. 

Only really having paid attention to what he saw as the important bit, the fact that they weren’t in Boston, the Doctor mumbled quietly to himself. “Well, Jack was right again then… really must get that looked at.” He chuckled lightly to himself, knowing he was the only person able to maintain the TARDIS. As he went to walk around the man an arm came up to stop him.

The stranger gave him a lopsided smile, his arm firm against the wall stopping the Doctor from passing. “Who did you say you were?” The man asked curiously.

“Didn’t actually. I’m The Doctor.” He smiled politely though with a slight raised eyebrow indicating that he didn’t intend to stand there all night. 

“Doctor who exactly?” The man asked curiously, his arm still not budging. 

“Just The Doctor.” 

“Well, The Doctor, I’m Brian Kinney, you may have heard of me, I’m the best fuck in this burgh.” He bragged with a smile. 

“Marvellous, good for you!” The Doctor beamed, deciding to take action. He started to push past the man, in the least rude way he could possibly think of, which was to duck under his arm and start back towards the TARDIS. As he walked on a hand clamped onto his arm. He turned back to see Kinney still there. 

“Some might say good for you.” He grinned. 

“How’s that then?” The Doctor asked. He was very rarely a man oblivious to the things around him and yet his preoccupation with fixing the TARDIS’s navigation had him paying less attention than he possible should. Kinney grinned at him in a predatory manner, practically oozing confidence and testosterone. 

The only reaction the Doctor had time for was a raised eyebrow and slightly stunned look as Kinney pushed him backwards, the TARDIS hitting his back hard. Kinney moved with him, pressing up against him. His eyes wide, the Doctor wasn’t sure for a moment how to react. However it was in that moment that Kinney’s mouth descended over his, a deep, probing, passionate kiss. As the shock passed, the Doctor realised he might have tried to stop the kiss, fight it maybe. But hell, why bother. Kinney was right, good for him. 

This was the thought passing through the Doctors mind as he heard a fly zipper. It was another moment before he realised it was his and that definitely wasn’t the sonic screwdriver that Kinney had his hand on. The Doctor’s head dropped back hard against the TARDIS as Kinney started to prove his skills, his hand moving deftly inside the Doctor’s trousers, bringing sounds from the Doctor’s throat as Kinney watched his face with some measure of glee. Studying him and feeling every emotion with a grin as the breath caught in the Doctor’s throat. 

As he brought him closer to the edge, Kinney pressed his mouth to the Doctor’s once more. The Doctor pulled his arms around Kinney’s neck and pulled him in deeper, their tongues fighting for supremacy. Kinney’s free hand ran through the Doctor’s hair, not letting him escape. 

With a deep, sharp breath, the Doctor pulled back, fire trembling through his body, starting from his groin and making everything slightly numb – a pleasurable sensation he often felt he didn’t experience quite enough – especially for someone his age. When he opened his eyes Kinney stood in front of him wearing a cocky grin. 

After a moment the Doctor cleared his throat, stood up straight, did up his fly and brushed himself down. “Well, that was interesting.” 

Kinney had lit up a cigarette and, after a puff, held it out to the Doctor. He shook his head and tapped his chest. “Takes years off that stuff.”

Kinney shrugged and carried on smoking as he eyed the Doctor up with a grin, gave him a nod and wandered off back into the darkness of the backroom, no doubt to find others not yet added to his conquests.

The Doctor cleared his throat again and adjusted his tie and did up his fly. He did a double take as he turned and saw that he was standing up against the TARDIS. With his own small grin he headed back in through the door. 

Jack and Rose still bickering about the abilities of a blonde 21st century girl, verses a 51st century soldier of fortune, both turned to look at the Doctor, neither realising until this point that he had even been missing. 

“Doctor?” Jack asked, a little concerned by the Doctor’s distant look, his ruffled hair, and slightly askew glasses. 

The Doctor shook a few wry thoughts from his head and turned to his companions with a pleasant smile. “Yes, you were right, off course again. Nightclub actually, Pittsburgh, early 21st century.” He pulled back on his grin and clapped his hands together. “Right then, better get a move on if we want to get to Boston in time for tea.” He grinned widely as he leaned against the closed door, he would have locked it if he could, that was the last place they needed to spend time, they might not leave for weeks, especially knowing Jack. 

Rose looked up with a wide smile and hopefulness. “Nightclub? Come on Doctor, let us have a bit of a dance!” 

“No.” His voice was a slight pitch higher as he said it. “Er, no… no um… dancing for you. Or you Jack.” He gave the man a pointed look.

Jack raised an eyebrow and watched as the Doctor strode over to the console and started up the engine once more. He continued to look at him, still trying to work out what he was missing as the TARDIS started to whirl. Then he put it together in his head. Why did all of this seem familiar? 

Pittsburgh.  
Early 21st century.  
Nightclub….

“Brian Kinney!” Jack hooted, with a slight laugh and a grin of remembrance. Lost in his own memories, he didn’t see the look the Doctor shot him, before they started to shake and roll through space once more.


End file.
